Mission: Impossible
by pooky1402
Summary: Hunter tells Skipper that there is an emergency in Antarctica.. but when they get there.. everything appears at peace. Did Hunter lie? And for what reason.. A simple sweet Hunterx Private One shot


"Men! Move out! Go go go!" Skipper commanded all of a sudden. The stillness in the air had created the perfect tranquil sleeping atmosphere. The penguins had been lulling peacefully in and out of blissful dreams, but all this happy snoozing was interrupted with a morning wake- up call from the commander in chief, now pacing the floor with not one but two sliced salmon accompanying his coffee.

The three shot straight up, slamming there heads into the roof of there cots, and rubbing sleep as well as pain from there craniums and they each fell out numbly, still un- aware of there leader's urgency.

"MEN! Look alive, this is no time for your sleeping habits! Now I wanna see some hustle in that muscle!" Skipper commanded at once, and as if on direct cue, the men began performing jumping-jaxes and other various exercise moves to awaken themselves.

"Skippah, might I ask what is going- SHHH! No time for flibber flabber, GO! Shooting room!" Skipper interrupted young Private with ease.

"May "I" ask where we're going then...?" Kowalski yawned as he started up the projection machine, twisting a few nobs and pressing a few buttons to start it up.

Skipper squinted his eyes. "Antarctica" He whispered.

"Got it..." Kowalski replied unamused as he yawned again, this time catching his yawn in his fin, and he pressed in there destination across the computer grid.

Privates eyes lit up, "Hunter!" He replied happily.

Skipper looked at him puzzled. "What? Did she tell you? She didn't tell me what was wrong she just said she needed us immediately.." He paused, waiting to see if young Private knew.

Private simply shook his head. "Sorry sir, I'm not even sure myself" He answered starting to feel worried.

"K then... move out" Skipper ordered with his serious demeanor once again.

The 4 men readied themselves and as if on cue, the launch pad sprung to life, just as Skipper noticed the guest log on the computer lining the wall. It read "1 GUEST 5:30 a.m. TODAY."

Someone had already used the launch pad this morning but had failed to notfiy anyone! Making sure all men were accounted for once again, he had not another second to think on such things. Not a moment too soon, they found themselves making a splash landing not too far from land.

They sprouted forth from the water, all in battle ready poses, prepared for any hungry seals coming there way.

"NOM!" A seal suddenly; bit down on Private, flinging the young cadet back and forth wildly and threw him into the air.

"Private!" Skipper yelled in horror, watching the young soldier helplessly, and his fins fell limply to his sides, unable to say anything audible.

"Come ON!" Rico rasped out, and at this Skipper was knocked from his daze.

"Move out! " He yelled and within seconds all 3 had managed, with a combined force, to knock the seal head over foot flying backwards and sliding back into the snow and ice towards a glacier wall.

"Private! Gotcha!" Kowalski and Skipper yelled, catching him and setting him back to the ground.

Private was giggling until he noticed who had caught him. "Where's Hunter?" Private slowly became wide-eyed.

"Uh..." Rico hesitated, the first looking to where the attacked seal had landed.

"... Hunter...?" Kowalski and Skipper replied at the same time, accidentally dropping Private with a gasp.

"Hunter!" Private yelped realizing what they had all been looking at, he raced quickly to her side, trying to take notice in any vital signs of injury but as far as he could tell, nothing severe had happened. No severe damages? Thank goodness.

"What was THAT for!" Hunter squealed out, more or less hurt than shocked.

"I'm so sorry Hunder, I promise that they didn't mean it- Well actually, "I" Kind of did... or not or not" Skipper started but when seeing Privates' glare, decided to quiet down.

"You ok?" Private asked.

"Yeah I think so, just my nose feels a little funny but that's all..." Hunter replied wincing a little, but managed a smile.

"Phew! Scared me there for a moment I thought that- SO! _What_ on Earth was the ground breaking emergency?" Skipper squinted at her, not wanting Private to beat around the bush with his concern for her well- being.

Hunter found herself caught off guard, and found herself blushing with embarrassment.

"Uh... well.. you see, oh! Well the uh, seals, my family... they wanted to uh.. join the zoo." She remarked bluntly. " Or rather move in so to speak. I _tried_ to convince them that they didn't want to do that, but... you know them stubborn animals, they just won't listen to me.." She sighed, flinching as her nose shot some pain through her.

"What? But- that's impossible! They'd have to * somehow * get clearance through the zoo to even do that and the paperwork to accomplish that, I mean what? Do they believe this kind of change is like a walk in the park or that they could just-..." Kowalski got real quiet when he noticed the odd stairs.

"Are you done with your soap opera?" Skipper finally asked.

"Yush..." Kowalski grumbled.

"Well, as long as I can help it... this isn't going to happen! Now where are they..?" Skipper asked.

"Uh... over the hill I'm almost positive. But-But! They made it clear, with _out _this one" She motioned to Private sitting beside her. "Just to avoid any more conflict after all..." She gibbered out in one breath. Skipper had been walking away but at this point, stopped and turned to look dead into Hunter's eyes.

"Oh is THAT what they really said little miss Hunter? Hmm? The one who _saved _your dad is now in trouble with the top dogs...?" He almost gritted his beak, just remembering the mysterious guest log in, and starting to get really annoyed with all this shady business being conducted in his presence.

She got real nervous at this point. She had never seen a look quite like that one given to her, even from her dad who was at least 5 times this penguins size, she really felt 2 inches tall compared to this one at the moment. "It's a long story..." Was all she could manage. She had also meant to say "You two should settle the differences over a nice cup of... ice water" But that just didn't make it under her intensified servailence at the moment. "Don't worry, I'll stay here with Private and even if we go anywhere, he won't be swimming alone.." She saluted. That statement she meant with her life.

"... Right then," He replied, only somewhat convinced. "Let's move out, 2/3 men..." He spoke and not a one laughed at his remark either.

Private remained still until they'd left out of side.

"YES!" She sighed with relief.

"What?" Private asked. He felt horrible that her dad apparently didn't want to see him, it kind of hurt to know that.

"They bought it!" She giggled, still relaxing after that death glare had been given to her.

"Bought what?... D-Did you lie to them about something?" Private squeaked out already feeling guilty.

Hunter smiled sheepishly, just motioning with her fin * A little *

"B-B-B-But- _Please_" She interrupted him. "Please Private! I lied because I knew that was the only way to get you out here... I had to make up a mission"

Private was speechless. "So you LIED!"

"I promised myself I would lie very little.. keep the story basic so if there were any loop holes it wouldn't be hard to cover them up... but with a leader like that, I imagine _nothing_ gets under his radar..." She sighed.

"But... _why?_" Private asked not even hearing the last part.

Hunter slapped her forehead. "To hang out with you! Duh! I missed having my little penguin friend around!" Hunter smiled warmly, running her fin over his head and messing up his head feathers.

He still looked sad, "What about when they get back...?"

"Look, if it makes ya feel better, I'll tell them the truth when they get back.. Please Private? It's been so boring around here lately... I just wanted to hang out... " She pouted. "I realized after this conversation with them.. that we won't have long either.. I know Mr. Skipper is going to catch on deathly fast.." She remarked feeling a shiver run down her spine.

Private crossed his fins in deep thought.

"Rawr!" She whispered in his ear and out of instinct, he jumped back in fright. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, and he started to chuckle.

She found herself giggling.

Private smiled at this. She had made up a fake mission, fake story to tell them, and even faked it that Private wasn't wanted by there dad... just to hang out with him, Private of all penguins. He simply chuckled, "You are such a good friend" He whispered.

"Now then..." She replied once she was sure he was ready to go somewhere.. "There is this great new place I found, called.. oh what was it... oh! Medina Cove! Though... it's more of an underwater cave.. I just like that name.." She smiled, giggling at her own silliness.

Private nodded in agreement, ready to follow.

Just as they were about to hop into the water, they turned back just in time to see there three comrades standing at the top of the hill, Skipper looking the most unsatisfied.

"Uh oh..." They replied in unison, but a small smile formed at the corners of there mouth, only for a brief second as they prepared themselves to get chewed out about there lie.


End file.
